Like More Than Others(CAS 3)
by CrustyLemon
Summary: Olivia has finally reached Brûlée and finds Liam, her lost cousin and a friend of hers. She struggles through conflict and sexual desires, but when Tom Nook is in town and Brulee turns darker by the minute, Olivia must help save the town before it's gone forever.
1. Chapter 1- The Arrival

The train past fields of flowers, blowing some away. The sky darkened and stars began to shine. Olivia had fell asleep and was laying on her beige bag. Brûlée was so quiet you could hear grass in the wind. "This stop is Brûlée!" The speaker rang in Olivia's ears waking her up. She remembered what she needed to do. It was going to be hard to find a place to stay, but with Tom in town it was even harder. Drowsy with anger, Olivia walked down the steps leading into the quiet town. She was so tired she didn't know what to do. Then she remembered. Kicks was her old friend and maybe he would let her stay at his place. She knocked on the front door of the shop and a handsome skunk had opened the door. "Can I help you," he asked Olivia. "Kicks its me!" "Who?" "Olivia," she said. He was in shock. "Come on in." She followed him and saw rows and rows of shoes in every catergory. Kicks had unclocked a door and went upstairs. Olivia came along. The room was filled with boxes. She saw a couch, but it too had boxes. "You can sleep in my room," he said. She went in his room and it smelled of fresh basil. There was a sandwich on the nightstand. It only had two bites. Kicks moved boxes to clear space. She fell on the bed and went to sleep.

Olivia woke up to the sound of a door closing. She wondered who was here. Quietly, but quick she went to go check the door. Kicks was nowhere to be seen. "Maybe he's at work," she said. Olivia had walked back to bed and tripped on an object. It was a turquoise journal that maybe Kicks had dropped. She picked it up and opened it. It had been filled with cursive handwriting. "Maybe," thought Olivia," this is Kicks' secret diary?" She decided to read a paragraph or two. I mean it wouldn't do any harm.

'Sometimes I nervous around Isabelle. She always smells like a rose garden. I wish that she would see me as a sexy guy not a shoe seller. I met her near the bakery and she saw me. I felt like rushing up to her and kiss her. One day Isabelle kissed when I saved her cousin from fire. It was like a dream until she let go. I think she finally found me as a that sexy guy. Last night I made her a bouquet thanks to Leif and left it on her desk this morning. When she saw it, she gave me another kiss. I hope in the future we become souls.' Olivia checked the date. This was exactly a year before she came. She wanted to know who was Isabelle, but she couldn't be seen in public. She wore a jacket and jeans to cover her skin. She wore a mouse mask and pulled her hoodie over. She closed the door and left.

"Hey Olivia where are you going," asked Kicks. "Kicks," she answered, "do you know where Isabelle is?" He blushed, but nodded. "At the town hall." He mumbled about something and continued his job. Olivia ran to find the town hall. Soon she spotted a tall building with a clock in the front and walked inside. She froze because somebody was there that she knew. His blond hair shone and green eyes glittered. He wore a T-shirt and khaki shorts. Liam was sitting in his chair while his cousin looked on.

 **Thank you for reading the first chapter. This is the last story and will be the longest. Kicks actually has a main role and Tom Nook doesn't. ^ ~ ^ But it will be more detailed, more exciting, more grammar than the others.**


	2. Chapter 2- The Cousin

Olivia was looking at her long lost cousin who sat helplessly in the large chair. There was also an old visitor. Tom Nook stared at the disguise while a pretty dog talked to him. He walked over to Olivia which made scared." Good morning and may I ask who you are?" "Soufflé." "Tom Nook, I run a store in Main Street and you should visit," the tanuki said. She shrugged and he past on. The pretty dog walked up to "Soufflé"." Hello", she said," my name is Isabelle. I'm the secretary of Brûlée and that man over there... That's Mayor Liam." So it was him. Olivia walked up foward to Liam while read a book about fishes. "Liam!" He looked up like she was a stranger. "Who are you?" She paused and took off her mask. "Olivia!" He got up and hugged her so hard a crack was heard. She smiled that her cousin regonizes her which made Olivia happy. "What are yo..." Olivia put her finger on Liam's lips and whispered in his ear about her story. "So you're saying that Tom Nook is actually a murderer?" He was half angry and half shocked. "But," Olivia told him, "if he finds me he'll kill me in a blink of an eye!" "I know who can help." She showed a confused look that made Liam laugh. "Who?" "Follow me," he said. "Isabelle I'll be gone for a while so can you keep a watch on the Town Hall?" She gracefully nodded and continued on her work.

The duo walked down to the train station and took a train to Seashell. Once they got off a girl was already there. "Hi Liam who's your friend?" "Emily this is Olivia, Olivia this is Emily, the mayor and my girlfriend," he said awkwardly. Olivia smirked and Emily bounced up and down. "So can I do for you guys?" "Olivia is trying to hide from Tom Nook and she needs those thing-a-majigs." Emily just stared until she jumped which meant she had an answer. "Oh you mean a MAKEOVER!" Liam nodded and Olivia just frowned. "Come on Liv lets make you like a villager," Emily very bubbly told Olivia. She nodded and followed the bouncy girl who was already past Olivia. Liam headed into a shop and looked at some products. "I need to get a new table," he mumbled. To his delight there was one on sale. He left the store with a new table at a lofty manner.

Olivia wasn't Olivia anymore. She had tons of makeup so much she looked like a movie star, not a runaway cousin. When Liam saw this he was mind blowed. "So do you have a fake identity?" "It's Lindsay." He nodded and said farewells to Emily who waved on at the conspicuous girl and her handsome cousin.

Meanwhile at Kicks...

Kicks was on the bed sleeping when he heard a knock. A white canine standed in his doorway with a present in his hand. "Happy Birthday!" Kicks was confused since his birthday was two months ago. "It's not my birthday," he said politely. "I just wanted to give you this.." And he kissed him fully on the lips. Kicks pushed him back and K.K. Slider toppled and fell. Kicks slammed the door and slid on the door, his back touching the door. He stared at the floor and thought about what happened. The night fell and morning came and Kicks woke up. A letter was on the floor and he opened it. "Dear blah-blah-blah-blah I think that blah-blah-blah..." He stopped and opened the door. K.K. Slider was sleeping with a box of chocolates and a boquet with roses. Kicks exchanged looks at the letter then the sleeping canine. He walked over to K.K. Slider helplessly and picked up the flowers. He smelt them and read the tag. "Kicks XOXO." Kicks walked back inside and rested his head on the table, crying softly while the sun shines on the petals ruining their inside feelings.

 **Hooray Chapter Two is done and the end was a half twist(eh), I do not write gay/yaoi or lesibian/yuri fan fiction. The only gay character was K.K. Slider so no, there not going to be Kicks x K.K. Slider porno** **ヾ** **(** **＠⌒ー⌒＠** **)** **ノ** **.**


	3. Chapter 3- The Dog

While Olivia stays in Brûlée...

Cookie was released. She was half angry at Olivia, but she confronted her fear, well not just yet. She still had to plan her revenge on Tom Nook before she attacks. But what really kept her awake all night is if he went to kill her family? No. Olivia told her that the bitch was hiding in Brûlée. Cookie was relieved.

One day she left to roam or crutch walk around town. Villagers waved and some stuck up their nose like Bam. His silky hair blew in the wind as he turned up his nose. Cookie had no idea what was coming next. As she wandered near the apple trees, a figure in black was having sex with somebody. She glimpsed at them and saw it was Mabel and Redd. He thrusted the hedgehog hard and she moaned every time while pinching her breasts. "Fuck yeah," said the greedy fox,"I'm about to cum!" She blushed and smiled. They kept on thrusting and moaning and kissing until Redd shouted and Mabel moaned like a dead donkey. The naughty animals kissed and the horny fox still fucked her. But why was Cookie angry? The dirty fox was actually Cookie's adoptive parent. "What the fuck!" They looked at her. She had her hand in her pocket and pulled out her phone. She snapped the sluts and ran away as far as possible. To be continued...

Back in Brûlée...

Olivia was sleeping on the bed and dreamt of her past. Bam was there with Daisy and they waved at her on a cruise ship, but then Tom Nook popped out of nowhere and shot both of them. Next the dead( Dotty, Chief, O'Hare, Caroline ) wrestled him to the ground and cut off his head and burned it with his nephews on a cross. She woke up to the sound of a shower running. Kicks was awake. She decided to read a another page of the diary. "This must be the last one." The date was only 2 days ago and she was on the front of the last page. But when she turned to read more, the date of yesterday appeared. She was confused. How did Kicks write if she had it. Maybe he found it? She decided to read.

'Today is a day I'll never forget. Usually my day is normal, but it isn't. That guitarist, K.K. Slider was acting unusual. When he came inside my shop, he slipped a love poem. What the hell was that about? But the worst is when that stupid canine came and tried to kiss me and he even brought chocolates and flowers. He's gay and I know it. I used to be bi a couple of years ago.' Olivia remembered this when he lived with her. He dated O'Hare and Sable before he left. 'Its unusual that he's gay. He watches lesibian porn at my house and reads Playboy magazine everyday at the bakery. One time he taped himself a sex tape with Digby and I saw it. Well he forced me and when I watched they fucked on my carpet. I had to throw it away. Is he bi or not. I don't know."

Olivia heard the door open and his the diary. She pretended to sleep and he didn't notice. She had an idea. Olivia got dressed and climbed out the window. Her backpack shook as she ran to the Town Hall. Isabelle was her friend and Digby's gay porn should be heard.

The maghaony doors open as she walks in. Isabelle is at her desk sleeping and drooling on the papers. "Isabelle?" The cute dog rises. "Yeh. Duh. Yes Olivia." She answers." Olivia pulls out the diary and flips to the last page."I have something to show you," and places it on Isabelle's desk. She reads it and her eyes widened. "You mean," she stutters," Digby is gay and had a sex tape with K.K.?" Olivia nods and Isabelle turns red. Not cutie poppy red, but "I will fuck you up" red. She grips the diary and drops it on the floor. "I will kill you Digby," Isabelle mumbles. She stomps out the door and heads to Main Street. Olivia hopes that she did the right thing.

Kicks is closing the store when a white canine storms in. "What the hell were you thinking?" Olivia peers through the door and watches. "What do you mean," says the skunk." The tape, me and Digby, our secret," K.K. says angrily. "I didn't tell!" "Yeah you did you pussy!" Then he walks over to Kicks and slaps him and knocks him over. He jumps on him and humps the poor skunk. "Stop it you c-cun.." His mouth is covered by the huge paw and cries desperately. This is when Olivia has had enough. She attacks the gay canine and slams him to the ground. He lands on his face and his nose bleeds. "Who the fuck are you?" She doesn't answer and punches his right eye and soon enough his eye turns violet. K.K. swings and misses and knocks over some boots. Olivia strangles him and he passes out. She drags him out on the street and sets a bottle in his paw. When she comes back inside Kicks is in shock and rushes up to her. "Thanks," he said and leans in and kisses her. Olivia doesn't push away, she enjoys every second of it. Then Bam came in her head. She turns away, releasing the kiss. Kicks nods and heads upstairs. Olivia sits on the chairs and closes her eyes. Why did it have to be her. A tear fell and stained the carpet. Why did it have to be her...

 **Hooray Three is done and only four or more to go! This is the most sexual chapter yet and probably will be. Sneak peek of next chapter: K.K. Slider and Tom Nook partner up. Double trouble!(((o(*** **ﾟ▽ﾟ** ***)o)))**


	4. Chapter 4- The Plan

Meanwhile in Calrope

Redd was in anger. "You fucking cunt!" Cookie was on the ground crying while herfather beat her with a crowbar. Blood dripped on the side of her face everytime the fox swung his weapon. When he left her in the tent, Cookie was bleeding from her nose and was covered in bruises. She was sleeping and woke up by the sound of a woman hid behind the paintings and watched the horror of the actions. Reds and Mabel were having sex on her bed. 'I'm not sleeping there' Cookie thought to her self. Mabel took the pain from her ass and Redd thruster his cock in the tight space. Cookie couldn't believe that her 40 year old dad was having sex with a 20 year old. She was in fully disgust by a whole lot of levels. But it's when she vomited when that ugly slut sucked on the whacked cock and made it release. "Who was that," said the slutty hedgehog. The dirty fox peered along the artwork until he spotted a pink fluffy dog, hiding from the pervert."My daughter can also play..." Redd had walked over and started to slap the innocent dog. Then he dragged her by the tail and shoved his cock inside her. She screamed and started to kick the old bastard aiming at his face. Luckily she got him in the groin and he toppled backwards and landing face flat. Mabel came over to get fucked again by the fox ,that stupid whore just wanted more of his cock.

Cookie had enough. She picked up her loaded gun and ran outside as far away from the tent. She stopped when she bumped into somebody walking along her path. The stranger helped her up and she brushed off the dirt off her jeans. She stopped. "Oh I'm sorry," she said, "I didn't see you." The stranger nodded and kept on walking down the path. Cookie was confused. Why was he nice to her. Why isn't Bam mad at her.

Still in Brûlée

Brûlée was not the town as before. The joy that kept it in place had been terminated ever since Olivia came. Now why is it so peculiar that only these events happened when she was here and why it didn't when it was normal. We'll never know for sure, until this happened.

Main Street was quiet after closing times. Shops dimmed and the doors locked except for one. Across from Kicks was a tall building that stood proud over the others. The lofty shop had glass windows towering the apartment above. Inside lived a manager with two nephews wh had little of their own. That's right, this manager was the evil, greedy bitch Tom Nook. But a good thing is that he doesn't have a clue that Olivia is particularly only 2 shops between him and her. Want to know what happened? Here it is.

Nights like these were joyful unlike today. The lights flickered and a cold breeze swept the quiet town. Somebody was walking down the street whistling to a tune. Nobody could sing or whistle like him which made him famous. He clutched a note in his paw which we'll get to later. He opened the door to Nook's Homes and strolled inside. Tom was sitting in a small chair holding a child. K.K. had came to look closer at the mysterious actions. It was horrifying. He was holding his drugged nephew blindfolded and tied in a rope while injecting a substance into him. Tom had looked up and looked back. "W-what is that in the..." "STDs from me," said the evil tanuki," he snuck off to a club and fucked a slut behind the church. Luckily I got him back." The frightened canine nodded and slipped Tom the note. The tanuki stopped the torture and read the note that was obviously for him. 'Mister Nook. There is somebody unusual in town. She is human. I was snooping around her. Olivia is the lass. Pig's Eye.' "Wait!" The canine realized something. That night. "It was her!" Tom was half angry and half confused. How is shit's nation did Olivia reach Brûlée? Soufflé must have been her since he never seen any Soufflé. Tom knew that Cookie had betrayed him, so he needed a new assassin. "So K.K." Tom said very sly. "Do you know where this Olivia lives?" The puzzled canine nodded then the lunatic tanuki was pleased. "This guy can acutually kill that bitch unlike the stupid cunt who didn't do a fucking thing" he thought. "Well your going to be an assassin which your objective is well, to kill that Olivia." K.K. had understands and Tom was even more happy. "So you'll need a secret name and I have a perfect one for you... Nightstar." Nightstar picked up the knife laying on the desk and carved a bloody T and N. Tom Nook was ready, but Olivia saw it all.

This is so exhausting, but fun. This is four out of seven or eight. Depending on the reviews and ideas. Sneak Peek: Cookie and Bam are up to something and Olivia battles all of TN's assassins! :3


	5. Chapter 5- The King

A breeze swayed over the sleeping city. Two figures were walking down the block carrying a bag with an unusual shape. They turned right. Then left. Right. Right. Left. A streetlight flickered while the shop door opened with a silent ring. As they walking in, an animal had been watching in a corner at a dusty desk. His hands folded, showing the bite marks and blood which stained them. He grinned a white smile as the figures emerged from the dark.

Slowly the animal walked over to the unusual bag and zipped it open revealing a battered and bruised body. She had cuts on her lip and bruises in her eyes. Blood dripped from her mouth as tears poured as she slept. The three figures leaned in to get a closer look. "Well done you two," said the boss, "escpically you Nightstar." The canine nodded and the other figure grinned too. Nightstar and Pig's Eye exchanged looks and ran out the door of the shop, disappearing into the indigo night. Meanwhile the boss was still staring at the sleeping stranger. He carried her to a closet and locked the door. The victim woke up with a sound of duct tape snapping. She was the floor with ropes around her limbs and tape over her mouth. She was scared, but could not see because a pitch black blindfold was covering her precicous eyes. A sound of a belt loosening and cloth falling meant one thing. She tried to escape, but the garments kept her in place. Isabelle wept silently as the ropes tightened and the sound of her skirt falling to the floor vanishing by the second...but our story hasn't began just yet.

Olivia busted through the door just in time before Tom had shoved his hairy cock into the poor dog's ass. Two tanukis popped out of the mist with two pistols in each of their hands. To her luck, she had a rifle strapped to her back loaded with ammo. Two bullets had shot the vase above her head, shattering into small fragments. A scream was heard from the closet, which made Olivia fear. Quickly she flipped the rifle and made a perfect shot that hit the first tanuki in the balls. "TIMMY!" The other one ran to the injured tanuki crying softly as the blood dripped out of his apron. Tom had heard this and came out bare naked with an erect cock holding a crying Isabelle. He dropped the dog he was holding and reaching for his whistle on the desk. Curiously, Olivia watched as he blew into the small noisemaker which let out an unusual sound. Next out of the mist was the two assassins from earlier loaded with katana swords. "Finish that bitch," yelled the naked tanuki. Both of them ran to Olivia with their katanas and swung at her, missing her every time. Olivia kicked at one of them and punched the second one in their nose. Pig's Eye fell and Olivia tackled on top of them. Nightstar swung one more time at her, but hit Pig's Eye's leg, slicing it off. A muffled scream was heard from their mask, making Olivia backing off from her. The others had arrived and Olivia was in trouble. But she had an idea. Slowly, she picked up a bomb and rolled it to the other assassins. The bomb blew, sending the others flying, including Tom. Then she picked up the sword and stabbed Nightstar in the chest killing him by the second. He dropped and fell on the floor on a puddle of blood. Next she unveiled Pig's Eye's mask and you won't believe who it was...

"What the fuck Emily!" Olivia was very angry while the injured girl bled to death and silently crying. Olivia picked her up and threw her over to the rest of them. Isabelle was laying on the ground bleeding from her lips, naked and bruised. Tom was in pain, but had got up and headed over to Isabelle. He held a gun to her head and was about to pull the trigger. "Now you shithead, you either give up or see your precious slut die right in front of you." Olivia didn't know what to do. She knew if she sacrificed herself, he'd still kill her,so she walked over to him and kneeled low enough that the cock was to inches in front of her face. The evil tanuki smiled and shoved Isabelle to the ground, freeing her. Olivia opened her mouth and leaned over, but she then picked up the blade next to her and sliced that hairy cock off. Tom screamed in pain, falling and holding his bloody crotch. Olivia helped Isabelle to her feet and ran outside the door, but before she left the block, she threw an active bomb inside, blowing the place to pieces. They ducked for shelter under a staute.

"Thanks," said Isabelle. Olivia nodded and helped her get to Kicks. The door was wide open, which was strange and saw boxes outside the door. The skunk was loading the boxes into the store with a gagged expression. Olivia rushed over to peek inside. Kicks was almost naked with only a thong covering his dick. Then she saw a dog in a chair with horny animals fucking him all over. "That's right bitch, load those sex toys so we all can have fun." Kicks desperately carried the heavy boxes inside the store and dropping them at the gay dog's feet. When Isabelle peered she gasped and had fire in her eyes. "Who's that with all those guys," asked Olivia. Very angry, but quiet Isabelle whispered to Olivia. "Digby."

The greedy dog sat carelessly in the ivory chair was called orders to the working skunk. "Hey you shithead hurry up, I'm very thirsty for a sex tape!" Olivia and Isabelle have been watching this for a while ever since they escaped from the catastrophe. Isabelle was steaming with anger when she kept on looking at her twin brother whip and kiss the slutty gay animals. Interrupting the act, a limping girl slid inside the store, without seeing the girls and stalked over to Digby. A mask fell to the ground. Emily's blistered face with a bloody nose limped over the boxes of sex toys. "Digby," she said sternly. "Where's my hot pocket?" "Your hot pocket has been killed." His face had an expression of "holy shit". "Olivia had killed him while fighting me," said the traitor. Kicks had looked up and was about to speak when the slutty dog called out." Come here bitch so I can put this ball gag on you to shut you the fuck up." He slowly walked over. Isabelle had jumped behind the door when Digby turned his head...

Cookie had finally found a hiding spot; far away from her abusive dad. As cockroaches roam the alleyway, Cookie tried her best not to scream when one crawled on her face. Meanwhile Redd searched the whole town for his daughter who obviously ran away from him. Redd and his partner in sex, Mabel, had gaven up after the fifth day.

"Okay Cookie you're safe," said the anxious hedgehog. "Wow thanks Sable, I didn't know you had a basement." The hedgehog smiled while she sewed a dress with her machine of wonder. Among her was dresses, tees, pants and much more. All were sewn by Sable who sadly sat behind her machine every day for her life.

Sable and Mabel had worked together for a very long time. They used to love each other until Mabel got out of control. Those spots on Sable's face, yeah her "freckles", are actually stab wounds from a pin. Wonder who did it? That's right. It was Mabel. As a child, she suffered from mental illness after gett shot in the head, recovering from major injuries. But it wasn't just the "fake freckles" that Mabel did to her older sister. Since Sable was 12, Mabel had superglued her eyelids to sulk, making her look depressed the whole time. Poor Sable still has the eyelids for now she cannot remove them unless she wants to be blind.

The girls have coffee while chatting about life. "Then he didn't like get mad or anything," said the confused dog. The other nodded, but then paused to hear the doorbell ring. Sable stood up and walked slowly to the customer. "I'm sorry sir, but we're closed for tonight." "Oh sorry Miss, but I'm not here to shop. I'm here to see somebody." Cookie leaned in her seat, trying to peek at the intruder. It was Bam. She was hectic when she leaned back in the striped chair, spilling the coffee on her legs. She yelped in pain as the hot beverage burnt her thighs, leaving third degree burns. The bystanders ran over to help the injured dog who now was bleeding all over her leg, making it red as a ruby...

"W-where am I?" Cookie was in a hospital bed watching over the sheets covering her torso and beyond. The clipboard was on the stand on her right with the information of her injuries. " thighs have third degree burns". Soon she heard voices in the hall, then switched to the room behind her. Quickly, Cookie dumped the water out of her cup and pressed it against the wall. "Well thank you Roland for building us this hospital." Who's Roland?

Next a male spoke after the female. "No problem Lottie!" She froze. Cookie slowly sat back in bed while resting the cup on the stand. Lottie. Lottie. Lottie. She knew that name. That was an obvious hint that she wasn't in Calrope. The only Lottie she knew about was Lottie, Lyle's niece, who live in Starvine. Soon the voices came closer and the door opened. Cookie vigorously waited for Lottie to answer, but no dice. Opening her eyes slowly, she looked at the newcomer in the doorway. "Why hello Cookie." Red in the eye, Cookie stared angrily at the familiar enemy who was stalling her privacy. "What do you want... Cole."

Digby had spotted his twin sister in mid position, with his animals pausing from the interruption. He slowly got up from his chair and swaggered over to his sister. She was expecting it. A full blown slap hit her cheek, toppling her over. This was Olivia's trigger. Bouncing from the doorway, she pulled out her rifle and shot Emily down in her head. Kicks had looked up from the boxes, which also triggered Digby. "Work slut, WORK! And you hoes, get that stupid slut our ruining our party!" The gay animals sprinted over to Olivia, shoving their hands in the underwear and pulling out a knife or a gun. Olivia thought it was over, but it wasn't. Isabelle walked over with Digby. The dog had a knife shoved in his guts, spewing blood all over his dick and body. The animals dropped their weapons and ran over to their master. Soon things were ugly. Some sucked his cock and kissed his bloody stomach while others ass-raped him. The not insane trio still had their weapons, Kicks having one of the guns that were dropped. All three shot the whores dead in the scene and walked off in the night. "Well guys, what now." Isabelle was staring at Olivia. "He's alive." The others looked over to where Olivia was talking about. A big carving of a T and N were marked on the dead dog who once risked his life for his love, but have failed...

I merged Part One and Two.


	6. Chapter 6- The Memory

The misty moon shine through the the pitch black night like a night-light for a child's room. Isabelle was on the ground with foam coming out her mouth... She was having a seizure...

It all started at the time they left the store and Isabelle was fidgeting like she had bugs in her pants. Her eyes then twitched and that's when Kicks and Olivia noticed her. Following that, the dog collapsed and shook violently on the rocky ground with foam coming out of her mouth. "Isabelle! Isabelle! Oh no! Isab...

It was a warm and sunny July evening at Brûlée. Kids were riding their bikes and parents were sharing a cola at the parlor. Isabelle and Digby were playing Tag with 13 year old Sable and 7 year old Bree. "Can't catch me, can't catch me!" Isabelle giggled as she chased the bubbly mouse and the other children. Digby was nowhere to be found, which made Isabelle worried. "Digby?" She rushed over to the center of the fountain, nothing. Scrambling through bushes and lopsided trees, Isablle had finally found him. PHe was...

Making out with somebody. She knew about Digby being gay and all, but when did he ever find somebody. Then when he finally pulled away from the kiss, Isablle caught a glimpse of his face. He was tall and lean with glistening fur and dreamy eyes. No wonder he likes that guy, thought Isabelle. Finally when Digby moved away from the unknown stranger, Isabelle almost screamed. Luckily she didn't scream at all, only a small baby like voice peeped out of her mouth. Her brother was dating her crush. K.K. Slider was dating her brother and she finally found out about it.

Rain started to pelt the escaped trio and Isabelle was no longer having seizure, but she was dreaming instead. "What should we do?" Kicks started to worry and look at Olivia for help. I don't know, she thought to herself. What can I do to save her? When she looked back, Isabelle was no longer fidgeting like a dog... I mean... and had woke up. "Isabelle," shouted the two awake survivors. The dog was rubbing her eyes with her fists and finally opened her eyes. "I had a, a dream about... Them." Kicks and Olivia exchanged confused looks and Isabelle just went back to sleep. Soon they were tired and decided to stay at Liam's. Kicks had her legs and Olivia had her arms. Together they carried the sleeping dog over to Liam's house and set her in the damp grass when they reached.

Liam was asleep on the couch while the TV was on and playing movies from the 30's. Kicks, Olvia, and a sleeping Isabelle, snuck inside and decided to sleep on the other couch across from Liam. Kicks while grabbing Isabelle went upstairs to sleep and leave Olivia with her cousin in a couch. Today was a rough day for her as she clicked of the television and fell asleep on the couch.

Cookie was still staring at the suspicious bunny while he glanced at her for sometime. "So Cookie remember our arrangement back at Calrope?" He still glanced at her and waiting for a peep. "No I do not Cole. We never had an arrangement and never will," responded the dog. Cole grinned as he watched Cookie boil and melt away when he leaned over her and kissed her forehead. "Now you'll remember," he said as he walked away from her and left without a trace. Shocked, Cookie was trying to go to sleep until a familiar memory popped into her head...

It was in a rainy alleyway at midnight with the streetlight flickering in the distance. Cookie was waiting for somebody to show up for a talk. Finally that somebody showed up and she was delighted. The stranger spoke first," Well here is the files for you know... That thing and now where's my..." He stopped when he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He looked down at a handle of a pocket knife which was sinking into his abdomen. Slowly he grasped the handle of the pocket knife and threw it to the ground, leaving a bloody wound. Cookie had tricked him. He collapsed into the night while Cookie watched behind a dumpster. "Im sorry Cole." and she ran off into the shadows of fear.

Morning had rose which shone against the town that used to be happy. The residents had left the town, which made Brûlée feel abanded as ever. All the joy and laughter, dissappered like magic, which is what Moe thought of. He was watching that house since the newcomers ever came. He was talking to himself the same thing for the 21st time. "That's right," he chuckled," Olivia belongs to me!"

Thank you for reading this! It's been a while since I updated this so here ya go :). So the ending was kinda crappy, but Moe is a stalker who loves Olivia, just for you to understand. This is Chapter 7 and the next one will be the longest ever! Because it's the finale of the whole franchise, so no more of these guys. But very sad I'll be leaving fanfiction for a while and won't upload until December or January. Because I'll be working on a new story which isn't Animal a Crossing but here's a hint. Begins with a T... Bye!


	7. Chapter 7- The Finale

Hello I'm back... Sadly if you read 6(yes it was merged, I didn't fix ) you know what I'm talking about. Well here it is. The ending to end all endings... Chapter 7. Changed it to M because a disturbing scene is near. I had to split it into two because this was long as fuck.

Cookie raced out of the room, past nurses and doctors to the nearest exit of the hospital. She escaped, but very painful since her legs still had burns that were ruby red. Speaking of rubies, Ruby had been walking past the hospital while smoking a cigarette and spotted the dog stumbling across from her. Her cigarette had fell out of her mouth as she sprinted over to the hospital. Luckily there was a patient in a wheelchair. Ruby had impolitely dumped the patient out of their wheelchair and ran off to Cookie who was grinning with delight.

"Alright you, where are we going?" The red eyes glanced at the dog, making Cookie feel a bit nervous. She spoke in a soft, but courageous voice,"To...To Calrope." Ruby was shocked." How in the bloody hell are we gonna get to Calrope? I mean like it's far, ya know." Cookie pondered after hearing that. How in the world are we going to get there? Then she had an idea...

Racing towards the dock, Ruby and Cookie wheel quickly for the transportation. There it is. A golden lined car had been roaring loudly in the night while the stars shine on it, reflecting the indigo sky. The driver had been waiting by checking his velvet watch and tapping the side of his car. "So you'll be okay," asked the curious rabbit," because you know... Calrope isn't safe still." Cookie nodded. Slowly, Ruby slid the handicapped dog into the cushion seats and gave her a hug as she sat down. The car began to roar even more loud than ever waking the whole city and sped off into the pitch black. They drove past the lit up city until the light faded from the distance and turned into the shadows from the moon. The driver had his cap covering his face which was unusually strange. "Okay lass, where we goin' to?" The driver exchanged a glance at Cookie. "Calrope please, Kapp'n."

Olivia woke up by the sound of tapping glass from the window. She opened her eyes to see a grinning blue cat state directly at her. Moe. All morning, the cat had been watching the girl sleep and silently fap creepily outside on the walls. He paused and let out a huge moan. White liquid lashed the glass and stuck there like it was glue. "You're sick, you bitch!" Olivia was now up and was full of anger like a ghost peeps taco. "You're a fucking stalker, you know that Moe?" The weird cat nodded and still fapped while staring at her breasts that bounced when she yelled. Suddenly Olivia had an idea. She quickly took off her top and bra in one swipe. Her breast flashed at the pervert cat who immeaditalty fapped even harder turning his erect dick into a raging red monster that shot out semen faster than light. Soon Olivia began to dance, topless, which made Moe fap even harder. "Take this bitch!" Jumping through the glass, Olivia broke the window turning it into thousands of shards that pricked her as she landed on the ground. Picked up the largest of the shards, Olivia shoved it up through the middle of Moe's monster dick leaving a bloody situation. The cat screamed in agony as the shard slices through and finally rips open resulting in a disgusting image. He collapsed into the dirt, bleeding very fast while breathing his last breaths. "Fuck you Olivi-". He stopped 's eyes turned from color to a blank stare into the sky above him.

Olivia threw his body into the ocean leaving a dead bloody cat floating calmly away on the horizon, away from misery and depression. He was free. As the Sun rose fully letting go the magenta skies to a ocean blue morning. Olivia thought this was the end, but it was not for she forgot about that memory...A big carving of a T and N were marked on the dead dog who once risked his life for his love, but have failed...

The glistening car had arrived in Calrope with the moon lowering down into the dark night shining apon it by the hour. Cookie was finally back home and had thanked Kapp'n for driving her. "No problem lass," and he drove off in the golden vehicle. Stumbling across the bumpy road, Cookie had tried to walk to the Able Sisters without any help(since there wasn't any, but had got there in time. The lights were off and not a noise was heard inside. Lemme just check, thought Cookie. Slowly she opened the blue wooden door and peered inside of the clothing store. Nothing. Just a dark and empty shop. "Hello?" Cookie looked around and waited for an answer, but no dice. She closed the door and trotted to the town without hope of finding her friends.

The indigo sky and stars were just like a huge ice cream with light up sprinkles. The wind rustled the trees and shook the flowers as the dog walked alone in the quiet night. The scent of honeysuckle and wet grass filled the air and fireflies lit up the grass like a magical kingdom. A paw clasped over Cookie's mouth and a familiar voice whispered in her ear. "Hello Cookie... Daddy's here to help."

Redd. That word was like a curse to Cookie after hearing it for the last minute before the torture began. She was strapped onto a board and her mouth was taped shut with of course, duct tape. Above her was tools and jars on a shelf which made her think that this is what her evil father would use to unexpectedly. After about 5 minutes, out of the shadows approached Redd who apparently was wearing a white chef jacket that made him look more of a doctor than a fucking molesting creep. His glossy tail dragged across the concrete as he walked over to his daughter who currently was being taken hostage. Slowly his paw reached into his pocket and pulled out a large cleaver and some rubber gloves. He started to slice through Cookie's arm, revealing blood that gushed out onto his jacket. Tears began to form in the dog's eyes and dripped sadly onto the burns, stinging them. "Don't worry Cookie, Daddy will fix you." Redd picked up the knife and cut throughly the skin which made the dog cry harder as ever. Nobody could save her...

Olivia still had been at the beach for a long time. Her feet had been coated with sand after the waves came to shore. A tangy salt taste was in the air when she smacked her lips constantly after tasting blood on her lips. "Why did this happen," Olivia told herself," why does Tom hate me." The sun stringed her breast, turning it into a pale red color that hurted. So much for doing this... She slumped as she walked over to Liam's house that now had a shattered window and grass that was soaked in a rouge shade. Silently enough not to disturb, Olivia opened the acacia door to peek inside only seeing a hand hanging over the couch. There still asleep, she thought herself as she tiptoed inside the room that left a mess when Moe was there. She slipped back on her shirt and bra in front of the shattered window. "This is bullshit."

Dried blood covered Cookie's body and the board she was strapped to. She had lost triceps and calves painfully by her dad who seemed to be eating them as dinner. "You're daddy's little buffet," he said while wiping the blood off his face and staining the white jacket. Mabel was on her hands and knees while trying to balance Redd's plate on her back that wobbled everytime when she wiped her eyes. "AHA!" The voice of a young male echoed through end the empty building. Bam with Daisy were in the entrance with the police poking their heads to see what he was talking about. Cookie had woke up by this and was jubilant when she saw him. However this was the complete opposite for Redd and Mabel, and tried to make a run for it, but was tackled by the two officers that pounced at the last second. Bam and Daisy rushed over to the dog across from them and released her as soon as possible.

Just a couple miles away was the graveyard that holds the past villagers from Calrope. Lottie was visiting this graveyard like every March the first. In her paws were a bouquet of flowers that gracefully shook letting go of petals one by one. Rain started to clear up as she made her way over to a grave that she admires the most. The damp grass soaked her socks, but she didn't care at all. That's until she saw dirt covering the burial and a large gaping hole appearing in the distance. "Oh no." Lottie raced over to the grave to see an empty coffin and a crooked tombstone bearing words...Here lays O'Hare Kinole (1993-2014) Rest In Heveanly Peace.

Olivia found him. Tom Nook dead. His bloody wounded body layed on the wispy grass and weeds. He was covered in rocks, rocks and more rocks for he never ever was forgiven.

IM SO SORRY IF THE ENDING WAS CRAPPY, I JUST WANTED TO FINSIH THIS GODDAMN STORY and yeah it's kinda dark and really bad, but who gives a fuck... See y'all later.


End file.
